In a power conversion device such as an AC/DC converter mounted in a hybrid car, an electric car or the like, it is general that a winding component such as a reactor is disposed in a case and the winding component is fixed to the case. In this winding component attachment structure, the winding component has a comparatively large weight, and hence it is required that a vibration resistance after fixing the winding component to the case is excellent.
The reactor is a component including a ring-shaped core, and a coil alternately wound around and along an inner peripheral surface and an outer peripheral surface of this core.
As the attachment structure in which the reactor is attached to the case, for example, a structure described in Patent Literature 1 is known.
In the attachment structure of the reactor of Patent Literature 1, the reactor is disposed on an upper surface of the case, and at least two leaf spring attaching portions are disposed on the upper surface of the case to sandwich the reactor therebetween. Further, a leaf spring is disposed to cover an upper portion of the reactor, and both end portions of the leaf spring are attached to the leaf spring attaching portions to generate a spring force in the leaf spring, whereby the reactor is fixed while pressing the reactor toward the case with this leaf spring.